Spontaneity
by MagicConan14
Summary: A series of one shots that come to mind every now and then...the genre and characters will change according to the latest one. No. 7: Heiji's take on past events with his childhood friend. Ongoing. Please read and review!
1. Heiress

MagicConan14 here. This is just a series of songfics and random ideas (one or two shot) that come into my mind. I think their official fanfiction name is "drabbles". There'll be a separate disclaimer for each one.

Awesome one: I have read _Meet my Fire Angel Sister_. It's a bit too speech oriented – most writers and English books say to show and not tell - and has a few spelling mistakes. The story idea seems good, though. Check out the new story idea _Heiress_ (below) and see what you think of it.

This is the first fanfic idea ever to appear in _Drabbles_. I think it might have a chance to become an actual fanfic! It's one shot, left unfinished in case anyone requests it to be a fanfic.

Due to favouritism, this is now my first drabble. _Somebody I Used to Know_ is now the third, _Paradise _is now the second. - 19/5

* * *

Heiress

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this fanfic except for Tokie and Shinshiro.

Notes: The 'e' in Tokie is meant to sound like 'air'. Eri's age is only an estimate.

The Kisaki family had always been a prestigious family, full of rather… 'well off' people. However, the family consisted of aged people- the head, Tokie, was about ninety, Eri the youngest at thirty eight. The youngest Kisaki child always owned the emerald Chikara, named after the Japanese word for strength. Everyone in the Kisaki family had known about Eri's marriage to Kogoro Mouri – and argued against it – but no one knew about Eri's child.

Ran was putting another of her desperate plans (one to get her parents back together) into action. She was now at Eri's office, pleading to her mother once again, and hoping that she would agree, but this time Eri silenced her. "Do you want to know more about your heritage, Ran?"

Later, Eri and Ran had driven up to a huge mansion with a towering pair of Chinese lion statues guarding the only entrance. There were security cameras in their mouths as well as all over the estate. A high fence, one that looked exactly like the fence around the Kudo residence, was surrounding the mansion and its spacious, immaculate garden. The mansion itself had a red roof and grey stone walls, and the rest of the manor followed suit with a myriad of antiques.

"I think I should finally introduce you to my family," Eri told Ran as their feet crunched against the gravel pathway leading up to the house. A knock on the door later, the butler, Shinshiro, welcomed Eri back to the Kisaki residence.

After introductions, Tokie – a woman as ancient as the manor, with white, thinning hair and a permanent place in a creaky wheelchair – showed Ran to the Jewel Room. Inside, Chikara shone with all its jade luminescence. (Eri had returned the gem when she married Kogoro.) "You may be despised among your family members, but you are still the youngest of the Kisakis, that is what matters right now – the sake of Chikara," she told Ran. "Oh, before that, I decided I'd challenge Kid with Chikara," she finished.

* * *

What do you think about it? Read and review please!


	2. Paradise

This songfic features my most favourite song ever! Find out what that is by reading on…

_Somebody that I Used to Know _used to be the first of the drabbles, but since I prefer this one, it's now the first [A.N. on 19/5 - Now it's the second drabble.] . I have said that each song belongs to the band, but songs always belong to their writers, therefore I could be wrong in typing that. - 15/5

* * *

Paradise

This songfic is more oriented towards _The Sky's the Limit_. This one is the sort of songfic that puts a different story behind the song. Each section marked with a ~ at the start is a piece of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this songfic. Paradise is Coldplay's song, not mine.

~ Narrator: Ran was running away, from who or what, she couldn't remember. There was a nagging suspicion that she was trying to run away from Shinichi. He hadn't told her anything about a Black Organisation that was trying to hunt them down…

When she was just a girl

She expected the world

~ Ran was looking at a picture of her and Shinichi. How did she get into this mess in the first place? Was it the 'case' Shinichi always left for? "I guess that's the reason…" she told herself.

But it flew away from her reach so

She ran away in her sleep and dreamed of

Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise

Every time she closed her eyes

~ A sudden gust of wind came and stole her photo. Suddenly, Gin appeared behind her! She was unaware of this silver haired, crow nosed figure though – all she could think about was the treasured memories she shared with Shinichi.

When she was just a girl

She expected the world

But it flew away from her reach

And the bullets catch in her teeth

Life goes on, it gets so heavy

The wheel breaks the butterfly

Every tear a waterfall

In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes

~ Gin produced his trustworthy gun, a cold hearted killer just as much as its owner was. He fired one round, hitting the girl in the process. She tried to stagger away, but the bullet, which had hit her wrist, was starting to bleed profusely. He had hit the target on a vein. Perfect! Thankfully, she had regained her picture. As she gradually lost consciousness, her mind flickered through mixed thoughts regarding Shinichi.

In the night the stormy night away she'd fly and dreams of

Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh

~ Shinichi came rushing out of the rapidly gathering storm clouds, pure white wings beating as he swooped down and snatched Ran from - what could have been - her death place.

She'd dream of Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh lalalalalalalalalalala

~ The heavens opened up as Shinichi hurriedly descended, rushing Ran to the Beika hospital. Steady booms and white flashes of lightning orchestrated the sky as Ran was placed in intensive care.

~ Shinichi had stayed beside her the whole night, drying his (slightly damp) wings while the nurses and doctors slept. Ran had been trapped in horrible nightmares that night…but she had been yelling out, "Shinichi! Save me from these evil men in black!"

~ "I'm sorry for causing you this much trouble," Shinichi whispered into her ear. After giving her a peck on the cheek, he slept soundly for the first time in ages.

And so lying underneath those stormy skies

She'd say, "Oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"  
This could be Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh this could be Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise

This could be Para-para-paradise Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh

~ Something made a crinkling noise in Ran's hand. It was a photo, taken on the day they'd gone to Tropical Land about 2 years ago.

* * *

I couldn't resist giving them a tiny love scene, even though I suck at romance fanfics. It's to apologise for their break-up in the (formerly) first drabble.

Read and review please!


	3. Somebody that I Used to Know

This was typed on 13/5, but was moved to become the second [A.N. on 19/5 - it's now the third] drabble, due to favouritism and the fact that the second is much better than the first.

* * *

Somebody that I Used to Know

This is my first standard songfic (by standard, I mean it's done like other songfics and not like in Ran's Christmas Wish).Somehow, I can see Gin singing this with Vermouth (Vodka plays the xylophone in my imagination ;) ), but the song expresses a ShinRan breakup scenario almost perfectly (without the making out).This just came into my mind…I don't want ShinRan to _**ever**_ break up, but with their current scenario, their future does look rather bleak.

I have never written a hurt/comfort/angst fanfic before now,so if you think I'm really terrible,keep that in mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shinichi, Sonoko or Ran, nor do I own _Somebody that I Used to Know_. That's Gotye and Kimbra's, not mine.

Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

Shinichi: Don't you remember all those times when we supported each other? Sticking with one another through thick and thin, it seemed to always be more than friendship. Sonoko has seen that, and tried to help you…in her obnoxious sort of way.

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end  
Always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over

Shinichi: Of course, my mystery addiction was the thing that really put you off. So when I disappeared after our trip to Tropical Land, you learnt to be strong. Somehow, it seems better this way…

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened  
And to know we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger  
And that feels so rough  
You didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records  
And then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Shinichi: Now I have to act like a stranger to you, and I _hate_ that fact! I can't tell you how I feel about you anymore; I think we should just give up all the feelings we had for each other and move on.

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
And I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know...

Ran: Shinichi, we've known each other since we were young, but I guess I would have to agree. You're my polar opposite. Now that you're gone all the time, I can't help but feel that we can't be together anymore.

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened  
And to know we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger  
And that feels so rough  
You didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records  
And then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Ran: It won't work anymore without you…I'll just forget about you and all those good times we had, as people with a bond stronger than friendship. If you forget about me, then I'll forget about you.

I used to know  
That I used to know

Somebody...

* * *

How did I go,then? Please read and review!


	4. Princess of China

A friend's birthday was on Monday, so this is for her! I don't know whether she knows about MK though…

This songfic is set up to be in the same format as _Paradise_, though a bit more animated on the narrator's part. You guys will recognise the gem, I bet!

This one's a little more crazy than other songfics...I think it's because all I'm trying to do here is tease Kaito.

* * *

Princess of China

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fanfic other than the story.

Ohhhhh...

Once upon a time somebody ran

Somebody ran away saying fast as I can

I've got to go...got to go

~Kaito had excused himself for the bathroom, as was usual for a heist.

~Aoko was really…what they call it in English, pissed…at him. She was sick of him flipping her skirt. "Pervert!" she'd yelled at him as he flicked pieces of his rubber at the board. Aoko got accused instead of him, thanks to his poker face, but that meant Kaito had to wait for her another hour while she got lectured for something she didn't do – this must have also contributed to her obstinate giving of 'the silent treatment'.

~The tantei-tachi (minus Hakuba, who was in England), Aoko and he were in Australia. Thankfully, the Australians weren't as loony as he originally knew…oh, right. Better keep focussed on the Rainbow - an opal on display here at the Sydney Opera House.

Once upon a time we fell apart

You're holding in your hands the two halves of my heart

Ohhhhh, ohhhhh!

~After re-entering, Aoko barely noticed him, but the paparazzi and police sure did – his disguise was Kudo Shinichi. The real Shinichi was staring on in disbelief and whispering hurriedly to Tantei-han. An Aoko lookalike and a girl with a ponytail were near them, watching with similar expressions to their tantei companions…

Ohhhhh...

Once upon a time, we burn bright

That all we ever seem to do is fight

On and on...

And on and on and on...

~Ran stomped up to her high school detective boyfriend, unaware it was actually Kaito Kid in disguise, and gave him a quick barrage of kicks to the stomach that winded the teen. Kaito chose the moment after he recovered to reveal himself and quickly tossed a memory bomb [A.N.: Memory bombs erase memories after the gas inside the bombs in inhaled. My own creation!] into her face. A smoke bomb later, the gentleman thief dashed up to the jewel case, knocked out the guards using a series of roundhouse kicks (a skill he'd learnt observing tantei-kun's girlfriend) and, producing a naginata, hitting the security on the head with the flat side of the blade.

Once upon a time on the same side.

Once upon a time on the same side, at the same day

And why'd you have to go have to go and throw it all on my fame

~Kid escaped using another disguise - this one of the man who was showcasing the opal - and climbed on to the shortest curved section using a rappel gun. Of course, the tantei-tachi came in hot pursuit a little bit later. They were struggling to scale the Opera House – the construction of the building couldn't have been in better favour of the thief. Retracting his rappel gun, he dropped on to the stairs. Guards and the detectives (who had given up ascending the curved 'house') came after him.

~The detectives and Kid were at the nearby pier now, having left the security behind after boundless amounts of stairs. Panting, tantei-kun shouted at him, "You creep, stealing Shinichi-niichan's identity for your sake!" [A.N. - I deliberately made it OOC.] This left a very confused Kaito Kid, and 2 of the security guards (all of them had been hiding behind Kid) tackled him, becoming victorious - they were made up of lots of muscle for a reason.

I could've been a princess, you'd be a king

Could've had a castle, and wore a ring

But noooooo, you let me gooooooo!

I could've been a princess, you'd be a king

Could've had a castle, and wore a ring

But noooooo, you let me gooooooo!

And stole my star

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

You stole my star la, la la la la laaaaaa

Oooooooooh-oh oh oooooooooh oh oh oh ohhhhhhhhh

Oooooooooh-oh oh oooooooooh oh oh oh ohhhhhhhh

~ They had rummaged through all the hidden compartments of the thief's costume, only to find the Rainbow missing. It had been dropped by Kid while he was trying to get away from his pursuers. The tantei-tachi tracked it to a pier side restaurant; one that had a huge mostly eaten fish on a platter…Since Heiji had dragged Kid (who amazingly still had his monocle on) all the way to the restaurant, when he regained consciousness, he was in for a nasty surprise!

Cause you really hurt me

No you really hurt me

Cause you really hurt me

No you really hurt me

Cause you really hurt me

Oooooooooh no you really hurt me

Cause you really hurt me

Oooooooooh no you really hurt me...

* * *

Please read and review!


	5. Tale of a Flying Whale

From this drabble onwards; the fics will go in chronological order.

This was inspired by _Flight: Volume_ _4_'s cover. I believe there was a story about the flying whale in Volume 1, but I haven't read Volume 1 yet. 5/9 - Today I read the majority of Volume 1...it doesn't have anything on the flying whale.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shinichi or Kaito. They're Gosho Aoyama's characters.

* * *

Tale of a Flying Whale

Have you ever heard of a flying whale?

Well, there are some that exist.

There's a town called Newsea

that is atop one of these majestic beasts.

/

The skyscrapers of Newsea cut through the clouds

as the whale slowly soars through the sky alongside birds.

Smoke puffs from Newsea factories

as the town keeps moving.

/

The mastermind of the flying whale

Is a teenager with sky blue cold, calculating eyes

and chocolate hair that is slightly messy at the front.

(You know who I'm referring to.)

/

The builder of the first flying whale

is our favourite phantom thief,

reduced to flying above the clouds –

not as Kid, but as renowned craftsman Kaito.

/

Yes, you should see by now that

the flying whale is only a machine, a contraption.

It only exists in people's imaginations,

and now it's in yours.

* * *

It isn't really a 'tale', it's a poem. However, the word 'tale' works better with 'flying whale'. There's also a hidden pun…figure it out for yourselves.

About Kaito's stanza...the first flying whale was a small replica of the ones seen on the cover of _Flight: Volume Four _in my imagination. However, you can think about the 'tale of a flying whale' and develop its backstory so that you have your own version. That's what this poem's really about - the freedom of your imagination.

Please read and review!


	6. West-West-East

In order to contribute to the community Shrunken Heiji more, the next few should be Heiji drabbles...

Disclaimer: This is an altered story of one that I've typed before...so that means I own every character except Heiji.

* * *

West-West-East

An ancient man in a tan overcoat was rushing into the agency, which _happened_ to have my family's apartment above it.

I rushed in and jumped on to the sofa we'd reserved for our use just before he arrived. The man stared at me through dark sunglasses, then spluttered, "You're London Hidenori, yah?" like he was out of breath. I nodded rapidly. "You have to help me solve this, yah. Someone's stalking me!" (I remember his habit of saying 'yah' from somewhere…)

He handed me a business card. _Jun Shiromura_, it read. _Manager of Shiromura Homes._ That's why I remembered his habit so well! He had once appeared on an ad, adding 'yah' at the end of his sentences like a silver-haired Jamaican as he explained what his business was about.

6-year-old Heiji-kun wandered aimlessly near the window, his curious dark eyes peering outside at the conspicuous black car Shiromura-san arrived in. I had to babysit the kid for the day to earn a bit more. (Detective work doesn't always have a monetary reward...)

/

The client's mansion's entrance was guarded by stone lions, but the rest made it seem like an ordinary mansion – black metal fence made of pointed poles, red shingle roof, concrete and granite everywhere. The interior and exterior were rather identical in materials. Looking at a floor plan of the mansion, I could find several ways a stalker could have easily prowled around to scare its inhabitants. There was a back door that was on one hinge. There were multiple holes in the roof no one ever got round to repairing. There was also an underground passage that caved in during the past year, but of course anyone could have dug through the debris. Strangely, Heiji-kun had been poking around like I had...

The other inhabitants tried to ignore me as I probed further into the matter. However, Yahman eventually persuaded them. After enquiries, I jotted everything down:

Mr Shiromura (aka Yahman, as I decided to nickname him) was the client, but was still a possibility as the stalker – by lying.

The lady of the house was away on holiday.

Albert, the butler, was always trying to do Yahman's chores whenever the old guy felt like he was being stalked. The lanky 27 year old had seen something move in the shadows once, and was revealed to be paid only five dollars for a fifteen hour shift. However, he was trusted enough for Yahman to tell him whenever the crone felt spied on.

The maid, Scarlet, was adopted and was trying to clean up the house whenever Yahman went to tell Albert.

Heiji-kun, on the other hand, had been listening in nearby, arms folded like he was going to solve the case.

/

When I heard the gunshot, I came running. Yahman was dead, blood seeping out of his temple, and someone was smirking in the shadows…

Heiji's shocked face looked kinda cute, actually, but when he screamed bloody murder, literally, it was horribly ear-piercing!

The bullet had gone right through Yahman's head and into the window behind him, so I removed the bullet from the window and observed it. It was a poor quality one, therefore the lady – who probably still had tonnes of money from her husband – would be ruled out of this. Rich people liked to show off their money. (Just because Scarlet was adopted doesn't mean she got enough pay.)

"Ah-le-le?" Oops, I'd forgotten about Heiji-kun again!

Scouring the manor for more clues, I found Scarlet's diary hidden in a bedside cupboard. "I'm sorry for prying into your secrets," I whispered as I picked the lock and read the useful parts. I later cleared her name of suspicion while Heiji-kun grabbed the diary.

"Don't interfere with my work!" I reprimanded him.

/

Scarlet, I'd discovered, was just an ordinary girl with a lot of homeschooling and chores to do with Albert. However, she did have a secret…

/

I wandered around the subterranean passageway, only to find a huge last piece of evidence.

/

Gathering the two available suspects, I now had to reveal who was the killer…

/

"It was you!" I yelled dramatically, pointing at Albert. Heiji-kun plodded into the room just then, and I couldn't help facepalming. It was a very inappropriate time for a kid to be here.

"W-Why do you think I did it?" Albert stammered. "I was doing Mr Shiromura's chores for him at the time!"

"You're underpaid, and you think you don't deserve to be paid if your salary is low," I retorted. He looked confused. "I'm sorry, but I had to read your diary in order to find this out," I told Scarlet. "I know already. He told me." She pointed at Heiji-kun. What?! How could he...Nah.

I continued, "Also, you had been rigging explosives in the tunnel to kill Mr Shiromura, but you decided to kill him off much faster by a gun that he had given you 'in case there ever was the need to use it'. I noticed Yahman…"

"Who's that?" everyone except Heiji-kun interjected.

"…I mean, _Mr Shiromura_, was a cheapskate, from the materials of which the manor was built."

"What about that shadow I saw?"

"That was a lie."

Scarlet stared at Albert angrily. "You_ lied _for the sake of money?!"

Albert shrugged. "I have to make a living..."

"You do remember why you're still working here?" I queried. "It's because you two were put into an arranged marriage. Scarlet says so in her diary." She blushed, making her name match her face. "The stalking and the murder had to be connected, because both cases had the same target," I finished, remembering the case I'd been hired for.

Albert paused for what seemed like an eternity, and then told us, "Everything you said is true." He then started running.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Scarlet yelled as I pursued him.

"He's going to blow himself – and the mansion – up!"

/

Putting on a burst of speed, I got into the tunnel's entrance just before he did. Spying a bamboo pole on the ground, I hit him on the head with it...At least it did the job.

/

As I watched TV the next day, an ad for Shiromura Homes came on. This time, Scarlet was doing the talking, adding 'yah' to the end of each sentence…I chuckled. She must have been doing that for Yahman.

Heiji-kun had been sent over again and was telling me how cool I was for taking down Albert singlehandedly. Ah, Heiji-kun...

* * *

London was also in Seeds, but her fanfic debut got deleted. She's 16 in this fic, and I imagined her to be Heiji's idol.

The new title (this was previously called Greed Mansion) comes from Heiji, the origin of London's name and her heritage respectively.


	7. Trip Down Memory Lane

Memory Lane

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or any characters in this fic.

The full name of this fic is 'Trip Down Memory Lane' for obvious reasons.

* * *

As Heiji passed a car playing a song on full volume, he began to contemplate what had gone on in his life…

There was a time I used to look into my father's eyes  
In a happy home I was a king I had a golden throne  
Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall  
I hear the songs from the places where I was born

/Flashback/

Heizo Hattori had brought his little boy to a house just across the street. Ginshiro Toyama and his wife were very trustworthy and careful, so he could rest assured that Heiji would be alright with their child.

At first, they hated each other's guts…Kazuha wouldn't play with boys for fear of cooties or something else entirely! Heiji wanted to stay with his dad, but that couldn't happen either.

/End flashback/

Some strange turn of events between then and now caused her to like him as a friend, then now…He didn't want to admit out loud that he'd become so attached to her in a particular sense, so much he couldn't let her get injured.

Up on the hill across the blue lake,  
That's where I had my first heartbreak  
I still remember how it all changed  
My father said,  
"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now"  
Yeah!

/Flashback/ [May be inaccurate due to this being from memory.]

The Isle of Mermaids was definitely not what it seemed. Especially when Heiji and Kazuha found themselves on the edge of a cliff, hanging on for their lives!

'Grab on!' Kazuha yelled out. She didn't want to lose him, not to some waterfall or some killer! He was slipping, and both were losing hope…

With one last effort, she stabbed the lucky arrow into his arm. Heiji was wincing, but she didn't care.

She'd do anything to save him.

/End flashback/

That was kind of scary…Kazuha could have tried killing him to save herself!

"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now"  
Yeah!

There was a time, I met a girl of a different kind.  
We ruled the world, I thought I'll never lose her out of sight.  
We were so young, I think of her now and then  
I still hear the songs reminding me of a friend

/Flashback/

The competition between the two of them couldn't have been fiercer when there was the choice of baseball or Takarazuka on the line.

Heiji solved it anyway, but at least Kazuha got some of it…

/End flashback/

If Kazuha hadn't solved even a little of it, then Heiji wouldn't have forgiven himself. Besides, she could have learnt to be a detective, given time…a lot of it.

Up on the hill across the blue lake,  
That's where I had my first heartbreak  
I still remember how it all changed  
My father said,  
"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now"  
Yeah!

All that was in the past now. Time to move on with the present now, or else he would never be able to step forward in life. Besides, he was going to see Kazuha right now.

Oh, oh, oh!  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
See heaven's got a plan for you

"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now"  
Yeah!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!  
Yeah!

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
